


Perfectly

by AtomosphericNonsense



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Love Confessions?, M/M, Probably a little OOC, Sexual Tension, Watford, more like, you're hot confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomosphericNonsense/pseuds/AtomosphericNonsense
Summary: Simon Snow finds himself wanting to kiss his arch-nemesis and reacts accordingly





	Perfectly

Simon found himself staring at Baz during breakfast, as per usual. Him and his evil friends and his evil hair and dark eyes and broad shoulders, he was up to something. Simon could feel it in his bones. He nodded to himself, definitely up to something. 

“Simon” Penny snapped her hands in front of his face.

“Hm?”

“I asked you a question” 

“Oh, um, yes” Simon answered.

“For fucks sake Simon, I asked where you wanted to meet up later” She shook her head. 

“I’m sorry, it’s just… what do you think Baz is plotting?” 

“Nothing”

“Seriously Penelope, when I went to get my food I heard them talking about me”

“Oh, what did they say?”

“I don’t know I just heard my name!”

“Simon,” she sighed, “give it a rest okay?”

“But”

“No, just let it go, please?” 

“Fine” He agreed thinking that he’s let this go the day he died. 

 

Baz definitely had to be planning something, Simon thought later during class. Penny was just pissed at him being a bad friend, which is fair but doesn’t change the fact that Baz is pure evil wrapped in a well fitted suit. 

After Penny went off to go to bed Simon made his way back to Mummers Hall his magic simmering as he wondered what Baz was plotting. Probably his death, that would be on brand for the villian. He stood staring at the shut door to their room for a second, Simon was going to find out what Baz was planning. He unlocked the door and shoved it open. Simon stormed into the room slamming the door behind him.

Baz looked up from where he was lounging on his bed.

“What?” He asked, a scowl on his face. Simon glared back.

“I know you’re plotting something” Simon accused.

“Right, Snow, my whole life just revolves around ruining yours”

“Whatever it is, you know it won’t work so why even bother”

“I’m a persistent one” Baz rolled his eyes, Simon wanted to hit him, to shove him, kick him, if not for the Anathema he would have. If not for the Anathema Baz probably would have killed him in his sleep ages ago. 

“Why can’t you just leave me alone!” Simon yelled. 

“Because this is too much fun” Baz snarled standing up. Simon clenched his fists, his magic radiating off him in waves, all he wanted was to make Baz shut up. Stupid git, just asking to be kissed- wait what. Simon bolted from the room, slamming the door behind him as he sprinted down the stairs and ran from the Mummers house. 

 

Simon banged on the front door of Penny’s dorm hall, a fifth year opened the door. 

“Hello?” The girl asked. 

“Could you get Penny for me?” Simon asked, his brain firing off in several thousand different directions as he panicked about his own thoughts. 

“Sure?” The girl shut the door. Simon paced outside of the hall, the door opened again after a few moments. 

“Simon? What happened?” Penny asked stepping outside in her pajamas. 

“I was confronting Baz about how he was plotting something” He squeaked out. 

“And?”

“And then I wanted to kiss him!?” 

“What?” Penny asked her eyebrows shooting up into the air. 

“HHhhhhh” Simon screeches.

“Simon what?! Kiss Baz?” 

“I guess!” He throws his hands up into the air.

“I mean,” Penny sits down on a bench outside of the dorm, “I guess it makes sense”

“What?” Simon whirls around, his hand ripping through his hair.

“You are obsessed with him”

“I’m not obsessed with him!” He argued.

“Simon” Penny stared at him.

“Okay, fine I am a little obsessive when it comes to him but kissing him??? I’m not even gay, or am I. I mean I can’t be straight if I wanna kiss a bloke. Right?”

“One problem at a time Si, what are you going to do?”

“What should I do?”

“Talk to him I guess, that seems like it would be the mature thing to do”

“Since when are Baz and I mature?” Simon was pacing in front of Penelope, wringing his hands through his hair then waving them through the air then putting the back into his hair.

“Well, you have a point there,”

Simon sat down on the bench his hands gripping the seat of it as he stared straight ahead into the night. 

“Even if I told Baz, what would I say? What would he say?” 

“I don’t know” She shook her head. 

 

Baz stared at the door as it slammed shut. What the fuck just happened? Snow had rushed in pissed off about something. If Baz had a quid everytime that boy swore he was plotting, he would be filthy fucking rich. But when Baz had stood up, giving some response, appropriately venomous he’s sure, Snow’s eyes had flickered down and then he was gone like a bat out of hell. 

Baz sunk back into his bed, he could spend eternity contemplating the strangeness that was Simon Snow. Or the ridiculously attractiveness. Like when they were a few months into the year and Snow finally put on weight, or when he stretched in the morning and his shirt rose up so Baz could see a strip of honey skin. Or his unremarkable blue eyes that haunted Baz’s dreams. Baz in general could just spend all of time thinking about his roommate, the bastard. 

Baz stared at the ceiling, he didn’t need to go to the catacombs today, he had gone hunting in the forest when he found time. He should shower and go to sleep before Snow returned from wherever it is that he had scampered off to. Baz turned and rolled off the bed onto his feet. He grabbed his pajamas and slipped into the bathroom. A cold shower was exactly what the needs to stop thinking about Snow late at night doctor ordered. 

He leaned against the wall as the water beat down on him, until he felt clean, then he stepped out of the shower and turned off the water. He dried himself off and pulled on his clothes. He stepped out of the bathroom as the door to the dorm opened. 

Simon closed the door without looking, his eyes glued to Baz. Baz shut off the light in the bathroom and scowled. 

“What do you want now?” He asked as he crossed the room to his bed. A hand wrapped around his wrist and tugged him back. Baz turned and stopped breathing. If he was still alive he would have died, Snow standing not even a foot away, his hand searing into his wrist as he stared at him, his usually bright eyes dark as he looked at Baz. Snow tugged on his wrist again, Baz shuffled forward, his legs jelly as Simon’s free hand cupped his cheek and drew him down into a kiss. Just a peck at first, Simon leaning back. 

“Hm” he hummed leaning back up. Simon was kissing him, was all that Baz could think before Simon bit his lower lip and he stopped thinking at all. 

 

This was better than arguing, fighting, better than anything Simon and Baz had ever done. Simon had opened the door to their room with every intention of talking to Baz, him and Penny had come up with some key points that he should try to make and had talked enough that Simon knew this was the best option. But the second he saw Baz, stepping out of the bathroom in low riding pajama pants and a sleep shirt that was just baggy enough that Simon could see Baz’s collarbone, well Simon stopped thinking rationally. 

Now Simon’s tongue was down Baz’s throat and his hands were wrapped in damp silky black hair. And Simon never wanted to leave, he could die like this, hell he might die like this Anthema be damned. He had no idea what Baz would do the second he stopped devouring his mouth. Currently Baz’s hands were clutching at Simon’s shirt. 

Simon leaned back, pecking at Baz’s mouth once more before kissing his cheek and then his way down Baz’s neck. Baz bared his neck, whimpering as Simon bit and sucked at the skin at the base of his neck. 

“Simon” Baz whispered. Simon lapped at the spot he had bit and started kissing his way back up. “Simon” Baz said gently pulling away from Simon. 

Simon looked up at Baz, stepping back and finding himself staring at Baz’s swollen red lips. 

“Yes?” Simon asked, his voice gravel. 

“What is going on?” Baz asked, running a hand through his hair as he looked up at the ceiling. 

“I wanted to kiss you” Simon shrugged. 

“Okay” 

“So I freaked out and left but then I talked to Penny and I came back and well” Simon gestured to Baz. 

“What?” Baz whispered. 

“I want you” Simon informed his roommate forgetting everything him and Penny had come up with not even fifteen minutes earlier. Baz swallowed, Simon watched his adam’s apple move up and down. 

“Okay”

“I want to see where this goes, you and me together” Simon said trying to salvage what he was supposed to say.  _ Baz I have been having feelings for you, non seething hatred feelings and I was wondering if you happened to have some of those non seething hatred feelings, if so I think maybe we should go on a date or something. Imagine the possibilities.  _

“Okay” Baz nodded slowly, his eyes dark and his mouth ajar. 

“Is it? Okay?” Simon asked, nervous at how little Baz was speaking. Baz reached forward and grabbed Simon by his shirt yanking him forward and sliding a hand into his golden curls. 

“Perfectly” Baz whispered before kissing him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Song of the fic: "Talk" by Hozier because yess boi.


End file.
